It's A Twisted Fairy Tale!
by Chaikia
Summary: In Fairy Tales, it is common for one to kiss a cursed one to break a curse. But, what if we spun it a little and make it harder? Kagami Taiga, a freshman in college meets Kuroko Tetsuya, a cursed individual that is prone to accidents! An unexpected event happens and Kagami saved Kuroko. Love started to bloom in Kagami. Well!...Let the accidents BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-yah~!**

**Here's another Kuroko No Basket fic and it's my second Multi-Chapter fic!**

**I got this idea when I finished reading a yaoi manga, it's very cute, sweet and romantic! I thought I'd like to try if it can fit Kagami and Kuroko, and I think it will!**

**I made my version but I will not steal all of the ideas since I just took the main idea but the whole story will be according to me.**

**I hope this won't disappoint you!**

**Well then, not much to say!**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

Chapter 1

THE MEETING

* * *

~Kagami's POV~

"*yawn*….Ugh I really hate waking up early…" I sighed as I walked down on the street. I smiled a little "Whatever, here's come my College life!' I grinned to myself as I started walking even faster

Yo, My name is Kagami Taiga, I'm 19 years old and today, is my first day in college. I was supposed to start college last year so that makes me one year older to my fellow classmates. The reason I skipped a grade was because I failed one grade in high school that's why I repeated another year.

I'm currently heading towards Seiko University, the University of my Choice! I love it there since I heard that it's fun studying there and the teachers are not uptight to their student. I'm currently staying in a dorm not far from Seiko and I transferred there one month before College starts. I living alone since my parents are in America.

And you may not believe it but…I haven't gone out with someone before in my 19 years of living. Yeah, yeah….dammit, I shouldn't told that! Anyways, I was very focused in Basketball Club during my high school years that's why I didn't have time to date someone.

I smirked "I wonder what kind of life will I have there….I hope I can meet someone beautiful there….." I mumbled silently as my school was scene from afar I continued to grin and started running.

* * *

~Normal Pov~

Kagami went inside the grounds of Seiko Univeristy, the college ground was very wide and large. The building is also large and tall. Kagami continued walking until he reached the school campus

"Taiga!" a voice yelled

"Huh?" Kagami looked back and he saw a guy with black hair running towards him, he smiled as he recognized the guy, it was his childhood friend and recognized as a brother, Himuro Tatsuya "Tatsuya!" he said as he runs towards Himuro and they hugged each other in a manly manner and pulled back grinning to each other

"Good to see you here! I didn't know you plan to study here!" Himuro said cheerfully as he bumped Kagami's shoulder lightly

Kagami laughed "Yeah, I want to study here since you said that it's fun here right?" he said grinning toothily as they started walking

Himuro nodded "So? What are your plans after getting into college?" he asked

Kagami rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed "Uhh…I plan to get a girlfriend since you know" he said getting slightly red

Himuro laughed and patted Kagami's back "Haha, don't worry. There are many beautiful women here. You're free to pick whoever you want to date since I guess" he pinched Kagami's cheek "You've grown into one big tall and handsome young man" he said

Kagami pulled away Himuro's hands away from his cheek and looked away "Che…..Whatever!" he said then blinked realizing something, he faced Himuro "How about you? Did you already got a girlfriend?" he asked

Himuro's eyes widen as he blushed "O-Oh…"

Kagami smirked noticing Himuro's reaction he leaned closer and poked Himuro's cheek "Ehh~? Don't tell me you also don't have a girlfriend?" he asked teasingly

Himuro turns red even more and shook his head "N-No! It's just…It's not a girl….it's a boy…" he mumbled

Kagami twitched "What?" he deadpanned

Himuro blushed "I said it's a boy!" he hissed walking even more faster

Kagami stopped walking "Eh?..." he blinked "WHAT?! HOLY SHIT! TATSUYA! YOU'RE GA—Mgghpk!" Himuro quickly slapped his hand on Kagami's mouth "Not so loud you idiot!" Himuro mumbled before he let go of Kagami

"Seriously…..Why the hell did you turn gay?" he asked raising a brow

Himuro smiled softly "I guess…when you became attached to that person. He's actually a big baby, but he's sweet and overly protective! Not to mention scary!" Himuro said as they started walking again

Kagami sighed "I still don't get it. I thought you have the hots on girls?" he asked

Himuro just waved his hand "I told you, it just came to me one day. So stop asking!" he demanded a little sounding like an embarrassed lady

Then, they heard noises and looked forward "Huh?" there's a gathering crowd on the middle of the campus and students were whispering to each other

Kagami and Himuro started walking towards the crowd "I wonder what's up?..." Kagami mumbled as they peeked from the crowd, Kagami's eyes widen "What the-!"

There on the middle of the crowd was two guys, one was standing and one was kneeling on the ground and seemed pleading. The kneeling guy has a bandage on his head and a broken arm hidden under a blue sling, he has blue eyes and hair and a dark skin color

But what caught Kagami's eyes was the guy standing before the kneeling guy, the boy has a small body frame, light-blue hair and eyes and a plain expression on his face, he has a pale skin color and pinkish lips. Even though his deadpanning, he's beautiful.

Kagami shook his head _"Why the hell did I call a guy beautiful?!"_ he thought as he watched the scene with pure curiosity

Himuro's eyes widen as he looked at the scene sadly "Kuroko-kun…" he mumbled

"Tatsuya? You know him?" Kagami asked and Himuro just nodded "Yeah….."

Kagami faced the scene once again "So her name is Kuroko…huh….."

"Just break up with me already!" the kneeling guy pleaded "Look, we've been dating for three days and I already have these injuries!" he cried angrily

The boy named Kuroko squinted his eyes and looked down on the kneeling guy with rather confused expression "But, Aomine-kun was the one who asked me out. You even said that you don't care if you got hurt dating me…" he said

The guy named Aomine shook his head "Forget about that! I thought the rumors are just shit, but it was actually true! I can't date you! It's impossible! I don't want to die yet!' he said

Kuroko's eyes widen and he nodded sadly "I understand…" he mumbled

Aomine blinked "Eh?"

Kuroko looked at him and smiled sadly "Thank you for dating me even if it's just for three days…..I had fun" he mumbled before he turn around started walking away

Aomine was dumbfounded "Yeah…..Thanks…" he mumbled before standing up

Kagami's eyes widen "This guy's a bastard! How about dumping that girl formally in private and not in public?!" he exclaimed before he broke through the crowd and walked towards Aomine

Himuro gasped "Wait! Kagami! Don't—" but it was too late, Kagami had already caught the attention of Aomine

Kagami glared at Aomine which made the guy raised a brow "What? What do you want?" he asked bluntly

Kagami grabbed him by the collar "Why did you dumped her in public and embarrassingly?!" he asked angrily

Aomine was taken aback but shove Kagami's hands away from him with just one hand "What the hell do you care?! Leave me alone!" he said grumpily as he walked away mumbling some things as the crowd disappeared and walked away

Himuro walked next to Kagami and smacked his head "Idiot" he said

"Oww! THE HELL?!" he yelled but looked at the guy earlier who was looking at him with a surprise face. Kagami run towards him and "Miss! Are you alright?" he asked

Kuroko raised a brow "Miss?" he asked sounding very annoyed

Kagami blinked "Yeah? You're a girl right?" he asked

Kuroko just sighed and looked at Himuro who stopped next to Kagami and punched his shoulder

"Oww!" Kagami exclaimed was again as he clutched his shoulder

Himuro didn't looked at him and continued to look at Kuroko "Sorry about that" he said

Kuroko just nodded and walked away looking sad and disappointed while Kagami just watched him leave "…."

Himuro faced Kagami "Why are you calling Kuroko-kun "Miss"?" he asked

Kagami rubbed his neck "Well….it's natural to call a girl miss right?"

Himuro frowned in surprise before he snickered "You idiot Kuroko-kun is a boy!" he said as he laughed after seeing Kagami's priceless reaction

"What?! I thought he was a girl! He looks like a girl!' he said as his jaw dropped funnily "Geez….."

Himuro stopped laughing "Actually, it's natural for Kuroko-kun to be mistaken as a girl" he said

"Why is that?" Kagami asked

Himuro looked at Kuroko who was already far away and sighed "You see, Kuroko-kun is beautiful and cute. He's popular to both genders. But he's actually a homo like me and goes out with guys" he explained facing Kagami

Kagami gaped "H-He too?"

Himuro nodded "The problem is, rumor has it that every guy Kuroko-kun dated dumped him less than one week because they said Kuroko-kun is cursed that's why they got into plenty of accidents" he finished

Kagami's eyes widen "What?..."

"Yeah…To be honest, I pity Kuroko-kun, he is always alone and always getting dumped in public. I met him last year, oh! He's actually my classmate" he said

"What?" Kagami frowned deeply as he got worried for the boy _"W-Wait! Why am I even concerned for him?!"_ he thought

"If the guys he dated got into accidents, he himself too is prone to accidents, did you know? I actually saved him from getting hit by a falling flower pot" Himuro said

Kagami's eyes twitched "What?"

Himuro nodded "Yeah…"

Then, Himuro and Kagami started walking "I'll take you to your classroom since classes are about to start" Himuro said as he glanced on his watch "Let's hurry!" he said as they started running

"Yeah…." Kagami mumbled as he shrugged of his weird feeling and thoughts

* * *

~Afternoon~

_**RING!**_

All of the students and the teacher looked up, the teacher fixed his things "That's all for today, tomorrow will discuss page 14 and I will ask some questions after so I advice to read it in advance" the teacher said before he walked out of the classroom

Kagami closed his notebook and placed it inside his shoulder bag and swung it on his shoulder before he walked out.

Classes are fine and it's what he expected, the teachers are strict but not that strict that you'll die because of their uptightness, plus the teachers are nice and discusses well. He made some friends but most of them are boys, there are pretty girls in his class, but he doesn't know why he hasn't made a move yet to someone

Kagami can't helped but grin "I'm starting to think that my college life will be awesome!" he said before he walked out of the school campus and into the grounds and after a while he was out from the gates.

He walked on the street silently "This is really great! I can't help but smile!" he mumbled still smiling but he remembered something "Oh, I haven't texted Tatsuya yet better do that before I forgot it" he picked out his red cellphone and started texting

Then his stomach grumbled loudly and he snickered "Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten anything yet after lunch, I should probably drop by the Maji Burger" he said as he turned to another street

Soon, after walking for awhile, he reached the road. He just walked on the roadside familiarly since he knew this road too well.

Then when he turned to another road, he was surprised to see a familiar light blue hair and a very small frame walking not too far away from him. Kagami blinked "Wait, isn't that…who was it? Kuroko?" he said as he started walking following Kuroko and didn't even noticed that he passed by the Maji Burger

Kagami jerked in surprise when he saw Kuroko tripped on a stone that appeared out of nowhere "Whoa….." he mumbled as he stopped walking, he watch Kuroko pick his things up and massage his sore nose, then Kuroko started walking again

Kagami can't help but frown "Wait a minute….." he remembered something from Himuro

"_If the guys he dated got into accidents, he himself too is prone to accidents, did you know? I actually saved him from getting hit by a falling flower pot"_

"He's prone to accidents too?...Wait before he tripped, was the stone already placed there?" he asked himself as he started following Kuroko again

He jumped in surprise again when he saw Kuroko got hit by a baseball on the back and fell down on the floor, Kagami was about to run towards him, but the kids appeared and helped Kuroko up and started bowing again and again probably saying sorry, Kuroko nodded and smiled before he patted the kids' heads

Kagami sighed "I-Is that…..a coincidence too?..." he said "I'm starting to believe Tatsuya's story" he said as he started walking again

Kagami jaw dropped when he saw a bird's poop land on Kuroko's head, Kuroko touched his hair and wiped the poop away using his handkerchief

"That's not a coincidence at all! The bird did it on purpose!" he said as he started running towards Kuroko who was about to walked on the empty road to cross to the other side

"Hey! Wai-!" Kagami gasped when he saw a speeding car towards Kuroko who was walking slowly. His eyes widen "You've got to be kidding me! It appeared when he's starting to cross the road?!" he yelled as adrenaline rushed on him as he runs very fast "WATCH OUT!" he yelled as he jumped on Kuroko and getting him out of danger

"Agh" Kuroko yelped a little when they landed on the floor and the speeding car barely missing their foot. Kagami lifted his body up and glared at the speeding car "That bastard, can't he drive normally?!" he hissed as he faced at Kuroko who was shock

"H-Hey…..uh, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he stood up and helped Kuroko to stand up.

Kuroko dusted himself and bowed "Thank you…." He mumbled

Kagami nodded "Yeah, no problem"

Kuroko stared at him and blinked "You're…the guy earlier" he said

Kagami laughed slyly "Yeah, sorry about earlier if I called you miss an stick my nose in your business" he said

Kuroko looked away sadly "Oh…You saw that huh?..."

"Yeah…."

Kuroko faced him "You should probably know me now, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya" he said as he bowed again

Kagami nodded "Yeah, I'm Kagami Taiga…a freshman in college" he said

Then they started walking and stepped on the roadside. Kuroko was silent as they walk together, Kagami was sneaking some glances on Kuroko again and again looking at his beautiful face

"_Wait—WHAT?! What am I even doing?!"_ Kagami yelled mentally

"So….Why—"

"I always get dumped" Kuroko blurted out suddenly

"Eh?" Kagami blinked surprised at Kuroko "O-Oh…."

Kuroko sighed sadly "I want to be in a serious relationship, but I guess…..men these days only goes for the looks…..why am I even bothering accepting them?" he said sadly as he clenched his hold on his bag

"Can I ask something?"

Kuroko nodded silently

"Why do your boyfriends get injured when they go out with you?" he asked raising a brow

Kuroko faced him and lowered his head "To be honest…..I-I….don't know"

Kagam's eyes widen "Ypu, don't know? Why?"

Kuroko shook his head "My Mom said that if someone asks me out, I should accept it right away"

Kagami frowned a little crept out "Your Mom told you to just accept?! How about your feelings?!" Kagami exclaimed suddenly, Kuroko blinked at him in surprise. Kagami blushed and looks away "S-Sorry…." He mumbled

Kuroko nodded but hid a chuckle "It's completely okay….I got this bad idea that anyone will do. Besides, those who confesses to me are all handsome" he said sounding a little braggart "That's why I'm okay with Mom's idea….."

"I have the slightest feeling that you and your Mom are the same" he said sweat dropping a little

Kuroko tilted his head "Hmm?"

"D-Don't give me that!" Kagami exclaimed turning red he coughed in embarrassment "I-I mean, even though you're beautiful, you're always deadpanning" Kagami said

"I see…well you're wrong, my Mom is very beautiful but about me….I guess I just developed it because of this" he said

"Sorry….." Kagami winced "Bad move!" he hissed quietly

Then Kuroko looked up at him "But if you want….." he smiled genuinely at Kagami "I can show you this" he said

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

Kagami skipped a beat after seeing Kuroko's smile, he looked like an angel when he smiled. It suits him even more…

Kagami shook his head "T-Thanks"

Kuroko chuckled "Yes" he said

Kagami blushed again and remembered something "By the way, where do you live?" he asked

"I'm currently leaving alone in the Seiri Dormitory. Room 115" he said

Kagami blinked "Eh?" he blinked again "EEEEEEEEEH?! I leave there too!" he exclaimed "Room 110"

Kuroko jerked in surprise "Really? Then shall we go home together?" he asked

Kagami looked at him and nodded "W-Well…yeah I guess…." Then they started walking again

After a while they reached Seiri Dormitory and is now on the second floor. They're currently standing in front of Kuroko's door

Kuroko bowed down "Thank you very much for today, you've done a lot of things for me" he said

Kagami nodded and smiled "Yeah, no problem" he said

"Well then, I should get inside now, but before that….." Kuroko walked closer to Kagami and pulled his collar down before he pecked Kagami's cheek catching him off guard

Kagami's eyes widen "W-Whaa…."

Kuroko chuckled before he went inside his room leaving a dazed Kagami in front of his door, caressing his cheek that was kissed earlier

"H-He…kissed me…." He mumbled

Then after a while, Kagami broke into a smile before he started walking "I don't know why, but I can't stop smiling!" he said as he started running and turned to a hall

He was about stop in front of his door, when a Banana peel appeared out of nowhere, he accidentally stepped on it "W-WHOA!" he slipped down to the floor

"Oww!" he rubbed his butt and head "That hurt dammit!" he hissed before he looked down on the banana peel "Where the hell did it came from?!" he said

Kagami just shrugged and stood up and unlocked his door getting inside his room "Weird…"

What Kagami didn't know, is that maybe a certain someone caused it unintentionally…

* * *

~.~

**Ehehehe! XD**

**First chapter is done finally!**

**Oh, to inform you. I'll be updating this abnormally since two days to go and school's gonna start again!**

**This is just the first chapter, but I hope you'll support this in the future!**

**Some informations or you could say…trivia?**

**I got the name "Seiko" when I combined Seirin's "Sei" and Teiko's "Ko", but I guess it only looked like I omitted the letter "T" on Teiko and replaced it with S!**

**Seiri Dormitory is a building, but you know the basic style of Dormitories there right? Every floor has a railings and stairs.**

**That's all~!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi-yah~!**

**WOW!**

**I never thought I'd get many positive responses in this story! Haha! I'll do my best then!**

**Aaaaaaand~ Here are my replies!:**

**First Up~!**

: Thank you! I'm really happy that you think that this is a nice story!

**Kat nee-san **: Ahahaha! I'm starting to notice that you always review in my story! It really made me happy! Thank you!

**nobody145** : I'm sorry but, I think I can't update this story that often, but I'll try my best! But I have to apologize if sometimes I'm late, since I'm still a student ^_^

**DivineCluster **: You got! Yup~, the idea is from the Yaoi Manga Lucky Number 13, It's cute right? I really think this story fits Kagami and Kuroko well!

**nobody** : Aye! I'll try my best to be "kind" to you all! Hehehe :D

**animebaka14** : Really? The last sentence crept you up?...Well, this story is not a horror so I think it's not that scary! Anyways, Thank you for reviewing!

**hawa-chan** : Arigato Gozaimasu! If this story is cute, maybe you're cute too! Hehehe

**topaz38 :**The Manga's name is "Lucky Number 13", I highly recommend it since it's very cute! If you're looking for more yaoi love stories, read Yamamoto Kotetsuko's Mangas, but if your looking for some yaoi lemon, read Minami Haruka's!

**She Who Wears The Tainted Halo : **The answer to your question is yes! It's Lucky Number 13! Thank you for reading!

**There~!**

**OKAY TO BE CLEAR!**

**The Manga that I got the idea is Yamamoto Kotetsuko's "Lucky Number 13"**

**Lucky Number 13 : **

**Oh~**

**Have you already watched Shingeki No Kyojin of Isayama Hajime?**

**If not, please watch it, it's very interesting and the Best of the Best! For me, it's the best Anime I had watched so far**

**Everytime someone will be eaten, my heart won't stop beating, every episode has left me smiling since it's really EPIC!**

**Plus, the Voice Actors have done a great job, like in screaming and crying, especially Kaji Yuuki~! He really is very talented! I wonder if his throat got sore sometimes?**

**But to top it all, my most favorite Male Seiyu is there! Hiroshi Kamiya! His voice is really hot and fits Rivallie! And again, he and Ono Daisuke are voicing together again in one anime. Those two are really close!**

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile so check it out and vote there!**

**Well, not much to tell again!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

Kagami twitched

"What?..."

He twitched again

"What am I doing?" he asked himself as he looked at Kuroko's door

Kagami was currently standing in front of Kuroko's room early in the morning. He was about to go to school but stopped in front of Kuroko's room. He can't really get the boy out of his mind. He even have mild eyebugs because he had not slept very well because of thinking about Kuroko

"Tch…" Kagami yawned and shrugged "I swear, I'm going to sleep the minute I got home" he said

Kagami glanced down on his watch "Geez, how long before he wi—"

The door suddenly opened and Kuroko came out of his room, he was startled when he saw Kagami, standing tall in front of him "Oh, Kagami-kun Good morning" he immediately bowed down

Kagami jerked back a little _"S-So…..polite!"_ he yelled in his mind. He coughed in embarrassment "Y-Yeah, good morning to you too" he said

"Can I ask on why are you still here?" Kuroko asked as he started walking

Kagami quickly followed "Well, we lived on the same Dorm. So why don't we go to school together?" Kagami suggested facing Kuroko

Kuroko just nodded and smiled brightly "Okay" was his only reply then they continued walking in silence.

Kagami looks away and thinks on what to talk about. He suddenly remembered something from yesterday "By the way, about yesterday?"

Kuroko looked at him and tilted his head 'What about it?" he asked innocently

Kagami turns into red and shot his head away and gritted his teeth _"D-Damn! Why did you have to be so cute?!—Wait, WHAT?! Why am I even blushing?!"_ Kagami rubbed his neck "W-Well, now that you are single. What do you plan on doing?"

Kuroko chuckled "Why? Do you want to ask me out?" he teased as he smiled mischievously

Kagami reddens even more "NO WAY!" he yelled "I'm just wondering if you will date someone?" he asked a little hesitant

Kuroko looked down "Well, what you said yesterday had made me think a lot…." He mumbled

Kagami blinked "What do you mean?"

_"Your Mom told you to just accept?! How about your feelings?!"_

Kuroko smiled remembering Kagami's words yesterday "You said that I should follow my feelings right?"

Kagami nodded "Yeah, 'cause it's wrong to just date someone you don't even know" he said sounding dignified

Kuroko looked at Kagami "I decided that I won't date anyone for the meantime"

Kagami's eyes widen clearly surprised "Really?"

Kuroko nodded "Hai, I guess I'll wait for the right man to come. A man who will protect me, who will understand me, who will accept me for who I am, I also like very tall men and especially who will never leave me…..alone….." he said sadly

Kagami went into deep thinking _"Let's see….I'll protect him since he's adorable, I'll understand him since I kinda understand his situation, I'll accept him for who he are since he's very soft-spoken and looks like kind, I'm also tall and what was the last one?...Ah…of course, I'll never leave him alone! I can't do that to someone as adorable as him!—Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING?!"_ Kagami yelled insane inside his mind as he scratched his head in annoyance

Kagami gawked at Kuroko who was staring at him, he noticed that he has stopped walking, as well as Kuroko. He actually just noticed that they are already on the stairs

Kuroko blinked "What's the matter Kagami-kun?" he asked

Kagami exploded in red as he walks down ahead "N-Nothing!" he shrieked

Kuroko just chuckled and continued walking down as well "You know, you were looking very weird earlier" he said

Kagami blushes even more "I-I'm just thinking!"

Kuroko raised a brow "And what are you thinking?"

Kagami stopped "You" he blurted out all of a sudden

Kuroko's eyes widen "Eh?"

Kagami's eyes widen as plates immediately "_HOLY SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT?!—NO! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY YOUR TYPE!—WAIT! THAT'S NOT IT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Kagami became hysterical inside his mind as he glanced back at Kuroko while blushing up to his neck

Kuroko smiled amusedly "Weird" he said as he stepped down, but he slipped because he didn't noticed that there was a wet area on the step "Ah" he said simply as he started falling

Kagami's eyes widen "KUROKO!" he acted very quickly as adrenaline rushed onto him. He quickly caught Kuroko on his arms very safely, but he tumbled back a little and almost hit the ground

Kuroko glanced up at Kagami "T-Thank you…" he said, but he noticed that Kagami was shock and was staring at him. Then slowly, he noticed that Kagami was slowly inching closer making him blush a little, he blushed even more when he accidentally touched Kagami's chest and felt his hard abs

"K-Kagami-kun…." Kuroko blushed as he can already feel Kagami's breath on his face

But still, Kagami continued advancing towards Kuroko. Kuroko pulled his face away _"At this rate, something might happen to you Kagami-kun!"_ Kuroko yelled in his mind as he looked at Kagami who was in a daze

Kagami was almost there and their noses are already brushing to each other when…..

_**SPLAT!**_

Kagami snapped out to reality when he felt something sticky on his head, he touched his hair and when he looked at his hand, there was a birds poop on it

Kagami jaw dropped

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

~.~

Himuro raised a brow "So, care to explain to me why you were late? It's pretty rare for you to be late since you're an early riser" he said to Kuroko

It was currently breaktime, Himuro and Kuroko are sitting together in the Cafeteria eating their Lunch. It was quite noisy since many students are buying their Lunch in the Cafeteria

"Kuroko looked away "Well…How should I explain this" he ate some rice "You see, when I walked out of my room, Kagami-kun was already waiting for me there"

Himuro's eyes widen "WHAT?! HE ACTUALLY WENT TO FETCH YOU?!" he shrieked

Kuroko shook his head "No, I mean we and Kagami-kun are staying in the same Dormitory. You know, Seiri"

At the mention of the Dormitory's name, Himuro jaw dropped "You two are neighbors?!" he said in shock remembering that Kagami's dorm is Seiri too

"Yes" Kuroko said plainly

Himuro sighed and chuckled a little "Ahh~ what a small world" he said

Kuroko blinked and continued eating his lunch "I will continue, Kagami-kun offered to me that we should walk to school together as well as to home" he said

Himuro gawked "WHAT?!" he exclaimed once again

Kuroko raised a brow "Himuro-san, you're overreacting"

Himuro rubbed his temple like he was problematic "Sorry, it's just…..It's starting to get obvious" he looked at Kuroko

Kuroko tilted his head "What is?" he asked innocently

Himuro just laughed a little "Oh~ don't mind me, it will be a pain if I will be the one to say it!" he said smiling funnily, as much as he wants to tell it, he has no place to do that because Kagami might hate him plus, Kuroko himself is a dense person

Kuroko frowned "You're being weird, Himuro-san" he stated annoyingly

"E-Eh?" Himuro sweat dropped

"Oh and then we talk on the way. But here's what happened" Kuroko paused to drink some water "I slipped on the stairs and Kagami-kun caught me, and then…." Kuroko blushed remembering what happen earlier

Himuro's eyes widen "Wait, something happened?!" he yelled asking

"Yes, h-he…..almost kissed me" Kuroko confessed

"He almost kissed you?!" Himuro exclaimed in shock. Kagami? Kagami did that?

Kuroko nodded "Yes but the bird pooped on his head that's why I helped him clean up his hair" he finished as he ate the last rice on his bowl he glanced back at Himuro and tilted his head questioningly

There, Himuro was frozen shock staring at him "H-He really did that?" he asked

"Hai"

Himuro lowered his head "I-I see…."

Then it became silent as they eat quietly, all they can hear was the students noise, clanking of spoons and forks to plates and footsteps.

"Ah? Muro-chin, there you are" a voice said

Both of them looked up, a very tall and huge guy with purple hair that reaches up to his neck and is munching some chips, is standing in front of them wearing a lazy look while he looks at Himuro

Kuroko nodded at the guy "Murasakibara-kun" he said

The guy named Murasakibara smiled and patted Kuroko's head "Kuro-chin, hello" he said but his hand was put aside gently

"Please don't do that" Kuroko said as he fixed his ruffles hair

Murasakibara just pouted a little like a kid and looked at Himuro seemingly happy

"Atsushi? What are doing here?" Himuro asked as he patted the seat next to him signaling for Murasakibara to seat on it

Murasakibara obeyed and sat next to Himuro and leaned closer, which made Himuro blush "A-Atsushi?"

Murasakibara smiled cutely "Did you know? Sensei said that I had a high score in our test" he said very proudly

Himuro's eyes widen as he laughed cheerfully "Ahahaha! I knew you can pass that!" he said as he ruffled Murasakibara's hair

The big boy cupped Himuro's hand and held it affectionately "That's because Muro-chin spent all his time tutoring me, that's why thank you Muro-chin" he said as he kissed the back of Himuro's hand which made him explode in different shades of red

He quickly snatched his hands away "Y-Yeah…..Y-You're w-w-welcome"

Kuroko blinked and stared at the scene in front of him in confusion, he just hid a smiled and stayed silent, since he wanted to watch more

"I love you~" Murasakibara cooed to Himuro

But, Himuro reached his limit and he fell unconscious on Murasakibara's lap. Murasakibara and Kuroko blinked and stared in question "Hmmm? Muro-chin? Muro-chin why are you sleeping"

Kuroko chuckled "I think he fell unconscious due to embarrassment" he said as he stared at Himuro's red face

"Really?...Well then, just rest Muro-chin" Murasakibara adjusted Himuro's body and made Himuro sat up and leaned Himuro's head on his shoulder

"By the way, have you eaten anything yet?" Kuroko asked

Murasakibara shook his head "Not yet….." he said eyeing Kuroko's plate that is not yet finished

Kuroko frowned and pulled his plate away "Please go buy your own food" he said

But, the big boy in front of him just glanced back at Himuro "But, Muro-chin is sleeping peacefully, I don't want to wake him up"

Kuroko sighed deeply and stood up "Fine, just wait here, but please do not touch my own meal" he said earning a nod

"Kay….."

* * *

~.~

Kagami is walking on the school campus rubbing his stomach that was growling loudly "Damn…I'm so hungry" he mumbled silently as he heads towards the Cafeteria

"Now that I think about it—" Suddenly, Kuroko's smiling face popped into his mind which made him stopped walking, his face blushing madly just at the thought of the boy

Kagami breathed in and out "Calm down Kagami, it's just Kuroko!..." Then he tried to push away Kuroko in his mind, but he failed "Gaaaah! Why did I suddenly remembered him?!" he yelled scratching his head

Then, he remembered that he almost kissed Kuroko earlier which made him explode in different shades of red "….O-Oh yeah…I-I tried to kiss him….earlier" he mumbled rubbing his forehead

Kagami sighed loudly before he started waling "Why is it that I can't get him out of my mind?" he asked himself, he placed his hand on his chest where his heart was "My heart is beating very fast…"

Then Kagami looked at the glass window that showed his reflection, and looked at his blushing face "Geez, I'm even red!" then his eyes widen "Don't tell me….is this love?!" he hissed at himself looking at his reflection

"Kagami? What's the matter?" a voice asked from behind him

Kagami jerked in surprise as he saw another reflection behind him, he looked back and said "Izuko-sensei?!" he exclaimed

Izuki Shun is Kagami's professor in Math, he was very amazing when he teaches since he can solve anything very fast. He has known him for just two days, but Izuki has managed to gain his respect. He's also kind to his students but sometimes, his funny puns are a little bit odd for him

Izuki has black hair that is slightly long, his height is average and has a pretty face like Kuroko.

"What's the matter, you've been talking to yourself a little while ago?" Izuki asked

Kagami gawked funnily "Eh?"

Izuki patted his shoulder "You see, everyone was giving you weird looks"

With that said, Kagami looked around and blushed immediately when he saw other students whispering and laughing to each other while looking him funnily. He looked away in embarrassment

Izuki chuckled "See? So, can you tell me what's on your mind?" he asked

Kagami's eyes widen "How did you know?" he asked in awe

Izuki blinked and laughed a little "It's pretty obvious since you keep talking to yourself and always blushing" he said

Kagami rubbed his neck "A-Ah that?..." he thought about it if he should do it or not, he was a little hesitant but, Izuki might help him with his problem. Kagami looked at Izuki in the eye and turned serious "Izuki- sensei, can we talk about it in private?" he asked

Izuki was surprise for a second but nodded and started walking "Follow me, let's talk in my Clubroom" he said and Kagami followed after him

What Kagami didn't know, is that he had asked the right person…..

* * *

~.~

**I'm very sorry if it's very short!**

**I actually rushed this since tomorrow, we will go out to the doctor for my Check-up!**

**Anyways, I really wanted to Thank you all very much!**

**I didn't expected this to be accepted positively and had many reviews all of a sudden! Huuuuuu, I could cry again**

**Bu, please don't be disappointed if I can't update that often since School is starting this coming Monday, that's why my usage of the computer will be limited (Well, even though it's Vacation, I can only use this two times)**

**I hope you understand it, since I'm getting nervous because some of my reviewers were asking me to update soon! But, I can't possibly do that right away! So I hope you can understand**

**ONE LAST QUESTION!**

**I plan to publish a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Kuroko No Basket**

**Now, I just wanna know, if you're agree if I paired Tsuna to Kise, since I think it will be cute pairing a yandere to a boy who is always blushing!**

**Please tell me what you think so that I know If I will go on with that idea!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SINCE I'D LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AND YOUR OPINIONS!**


End file.
